I'll Take You Away
by desertskiez
Summary: She was a woman who needed to end what started almost a decade earlier—a cycle, he realized that probably started with her.
1. Marching Out of Time

Alright, so I'm a posting whore, and I really didn't really change my story, but I figure if someone new reads it, then yay for me. And I promise to actually update this time. PROMISE. If you've read this before, I'm really really sorry. I will have something to satisfy your taste soon.

Disclaimer: Beyblade, its characters, and storyline do not belong to me. This is simply a fanwork.

* * *

When the Tide Comes, I'll Take You Away 

Chapter One- Marching out of Time

A twenty-year old Kai Hiwatari stood before his mirror, his long scarf trailing elegantly behind him. He sighed inwardly, still wondering why he accepted Tyson's offer to stay at the dojo until he was able to find a place of his own. _It's not that I don't appreciate the fact that Tyson offered me his own home,_ he thought, sighing. _I was not born to grovel and accept handouts. I was not born to live a life of dependency. _His dark eyes became hard with a sudden realization. _I was born to be alone. But alone I am not, so does that nullify all the other assumptions I made?_

The Bladebreaker's first training session was due to start in a few minutes, but Kai was determined to look good, even if it was only to maintain his "unattainable" reputation as captain of the Bladebreakers. It was a fairly unnecessary effort, for when anyone saw Kai Hiwatari, one never bothered to ask if he was attractive, but instead asked what god had blessed him with such perfection. He owned a finely chiseled body, long legs, beautiful midnight blue hair and well-sculpted arms. His face was a perfect blend of well-bred features, two of which stood out when he looked at anyone. First, one noticed the dark, perceptive crimson eyes, eyes which never missed any detail, beyblading or otherwise. Then, less obvious, was the proud firm mouth. Kai rarely smiled, and hardly spoke but the mouth relayed a feeling of pride in his own being, regardless when he used it.

Running a hand through his hair, he wondered why he was feeling unusually nervous on such a gorgeous day. It was beautifully sunny outside, perfect for a beyblade training session. Kai was not one who believed in premonitions. _Then why does it feel like the calm before the storm?_ Slightly against his will, Kai dismissed his uneasy feelings._ There's no reason on Earth that says that today will not be anything but an ordinary day. Don't take things out of context. Just because your intuition turned out to be correct most of the time while you were at the abbey doesn't mean it is applicable in this world. _When he had assured himself that he was presentable and that nothing was wrong, Kai slipped downstairs to find his team.

Once he was downstairs, Kai found himself before a lovely, willowy brunette who was busy putting the daily groceries away. "Hello Hilary," he said, glancing at the box of cereal she was placing into a cabinet. She had just gone shopping, as the household was usually short on supplies and food with Kenny, Kai, Tyson, and herself living under one roof. Not to mention that Grandpa Granger still looked after them after all these years.

Hilary Tatibana glanced up and smiled at him. At eighteen years of age, she planned to be an elementary school teacher, and she did have the sunny, enthusiastic disposition for the job. "Hello Kai," she responded.

Her eyes quickly took inventory of the remaining food they had. "Just went shopping. This should last us a few days. Hey, do you remember if Kenny said he liked this sugar," she asked holding up a box, "or other type? This one was on sale so I bought it. I hope he won't get too picky about it. He doesn't eat enough when he's home as it is."

Kai shrugged. "I'm not sure. Don't worry about it too much. I doubt Kenny will notice. He's always too absorbed in his work to notice anything around him. We've got to watch his back for him," he said distastefully. "You know that better than anyone Hilary."

Hilary sighed, "Yes, I know. Still, you must give him credit. He is certainly not as weak as he seems. If he were," she threw a sharp glance at him, "you would never have permitted to stay on this team."

The corners of Kai's lips turned upward. "Ah, so you did pick up on that little fact did you? What if I only allowed him to stay due to this team's great affection for him?"

Hilary groaned, "No, Kai, that's an even worse lie. We like him for the same reasons you do. He's an asset to this team." She gave him a scowl as he just grunted in reply.

They both looked up when an enthusiastic Tyson Granger ran into the room. He was tall and lanky, with dark blue hair and dark brown eyes to match. Just as old as Hilary, he attended the same college as she with the intent to major in human services. Tyson's grandfather still ran the dojo, but slowly Tyson was shouldering more and more responsibility for the place.

He grinned when he saw Hilary, and looked at her appreciatively, as she was his girlfriend, counselor, basically everything. _I never would have imagined that the rather plain fourteen-year old would look this pretty, _he thought, which was an understatement.

Hilary had blossomed in her teens into an indisputable beauty: long legs, thin body, large bright eyes, and light chestnut brown hair that haloed her face. She smiled and nodded a greeting at him, and gestured at the groceries that still needed to be put away.

"Go ahead and help her Tyson, I have to see if the others have arrived yet," Kai answered Tyson's questioning glance. Kai turned from them and walked toward the courtyard, where practice was to be held.

He was not disappointed, nor surprised to see the remaining Bladebreakers already preparing and stretching for the practice ahead. He expected a level of achievement for his team, and an even higher level of expectation for himself. He glanced at his remaining teammates.

Ray Kon, nineteen years old and fairly built, very agile, and at that moment, very much engaged in various stretches, was Kai's best friend on the team. Ray lived nearby with his girlfriend, Mariah, who like Ray, had just completed several martial arts courses, and were now certified to teach them. With soft yellow eyes, and black hair, Ray was the spine of the team, shouldering whatever burdens that were asked of him. He glanced at Kai as he entered the courtyard, and nodded in greeting. Reserved and thoughtful, Kai found that Rei's advice about blading most helpful, even if he did not like to accept much help.

Rei looked up as Kai approached him. "You never cease to amaze me." He grinned at Kai.

Kai cocked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"The fact that you're captain and as captain, you can show up to practice at any time you please, just as long you're here on time to run this training session."

Kai sighed. "And this displeases you how?"

Ray laughed. "Knowing that you know it."

His captain wrinkled his nose. "I'll let you know, Ray, I do mind you knowing this."

The neko-jin smiled. "Of course. But you won't mind if I never bring it up again."

"Thank you." Kai walked toward the other blader in the courtyard.

Max Tate, who was Tyson's best friend, was adjusting his launcher, his blond hair fluttering against the blue sky, which happened to be the same color as his eyes. Sweet, sympathetic, and full of energy, Max was the unofficial team cheerleader, not afraid to tell give his team support and advice. He had grown thinner and lankier than he was in his teens, but he had also grown in experience and maturity. When Max was not training, he could often be found at the BBA laboratories, studying the different mechanisms of a beyblade. He was capable of giving excellent advice to younger novices and willing did so.

"I hear you, Kai, I know we're going to start practice soon, but I need to fix this bug here. Kenny's not around, is he?" Max asked his captain without taking his eyes off his launcher."

Kai shook his head. "He left for the BBA labs early this morning."

Max snorted. "That's hardly unusual for Kenny."

Crimson eyes darkened. "True, but this time, his departure was initiated by a phone call. Apparently, things got chaotic around there. Some kind of late-breaking news. Kenny wasn't very specific."

The blond shook his head. "I can hardly imagine him being specific as he's trying to rush out the door to get to work. Still," he said, frowning at his launcher, "I wish he were here to help me with this. I can't seem to get the angle right."

"Maybe it's just you." Tyson smirked at his best friend as he carried his girlfriend out of the house.

Ray's eyes showed some surprise. "Hilary, have you sprained an ankle or something?"

Hilary scowled and smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder lightly. "He's being difficult. I told him I wanted to stay inside to start dinner and he insists that I come out and watch you guys practice. I don't remember the last time he was so eager to have me watch. It's not like you guys do anything different."

Max opened his eyes in mock horror. "We don't do anything different? Hilary, perfection is a slow and tedious process! You cannot possibly grasp the slight nuances of this sport!"

Hilary gave a small squeal as Tyson tossed her onto a grassy area. She turned back to Max. "Even if I have been with you guys for practically forever?"

Max looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, now that you bring up that point… I suppose you would be more attentive to the important aspects of the game than some other spectatiors," he conceded. "Hey! Ow, Hilary, you could have damaged my already dysfunctional launcher!"

Hilary smiled in satisfaction as she tossed another rock in the air. "No harm done then, Maxie. Besides, just because I don't beyblade doesn't mean my aim isn't that much worse than any of you. In fact, I think I just proved that I have a hell of an eye for targets."

Tyson took out Dragoon and placed him in his launcher. "Now, you see why I told her she had to stay for our practices? She helps us." His best friend rolled his eyes while his girlfriend sent him a dazzling, adoring smile.

"If you say so, Tyson. I mean, you are a former world champion after all." Ray flipped onto his feet. He picked up Driger. "So Kai, now that we're all here, I suppose that means that training officially begins now?"

His captain looked balefully at him, before cracking a small smile and nodding.

Kai looked around him with an air of an emperor. This is where he belonged, among those who could beyblade best. As he gave one last glance at his teammates, he reached in his pocket for Dranzer. His faithful phoenix. He had a hard time analyzing people, but he knew that bitbeasts were pure in their intent, feelings, and desires. He put his blade in his launcher.

In the distance, he could make out Kenny's voice yelling, "Kai! Kai! News for you!"

* * *

Thanks! And I promise to have something up. Something more interesting, this weekend! 


	2. Untouched

Okay, so I lied about updating soon. Enjoy. And I shall just promise to update ASAP.

Beyblade does not belong to me, but this particular storyline does.

* * *

Chapter Two- Untouched

Bryan Kuznetsov collapsed on his bed and pressed his forehead on his cold pillow. Squeezing his eyes shut, he desperately wished the pain and fury within him to leave and let him be.

_No,_ he thought, _I cannot let it affect me, I cannot afford to feel. Not now. Just let me get over this, and I will be alright._ Forcing himself to remember and bear, he slowly opened his emerald eyes and recalled the events that happened a few hours ago.

Voltaire Hiwatari, the owner of Biovolt, Kai's grandfather, had passed away the previous night. He left his grandson his estate, his possessions, everything except for one thing.

BioVolt.

Bryan's usually emotionless face twisted into a smiling grimace as he pushed his silver hair out of his eyes. _Boris was so pleased that he was included in the will, _Bryan bitterly thought. _So pleased about owning my life._

As soon as Boris discovered he was now the new head of Biovolt, major changes were made to its infrastructure. Tala, as head of the Demolition Boys was now second in command to Boris. Bryan was next in line. Now there would be no escape. No chance for freedom. No one had a way out. When it came to Biovolt, it was a lifetime of service. One could only move up in ranks that no one wanted to be placed in. Bryan winced. As one of the most powerful members, he now had the power to break the younger generation as he was broken, by means of violence, as Boris preferred. But Bryan had no stomach for it. He did not wish to see the innocence in a child's eyes desert them, like how it left him so many years ago. He had no desire to kill their desire to live. And yet, he knew, that was what Boris would order him to do in the days ahead. He felt powerless now as he did then.

He wondered how his team captain was doing. When Boris broke the news in a meeting with the other members of BioVolt, only Bryan saw the anger and nausea that appeared in Tala's face before he quickly blocked it from sight. Bryan knew too well that Tala was in no position to refuse Boris, as none of them were, but Tala was just as reluctant as Bryan to break little kids, if not even more so. Tala had a soft spot for them in his heart, the heart the BioVolt tried to eliminate.

_He's probably trying not to throw his guts up,_ thought Bryan. _Heck, I feel the same way myself. God, what the hell did I do to deserve all this crap to happen in my life?_

He sat up, pushed a few silvery strands of hair out his face. Whenever he faced a difficult situation, he always did the one thing that eased his pain. He reached over to his dresser and pulled out a small choker, a girl's favorite ornament, and remembered the one happy time in his life.

_Flashback_

_Ten-year old Bryan Kuznetsov stood proudly over the Beydish watching the progress of blade with steady eyes. His blade careened through the many obstacles with ease. He allowed himself a small smile. Tala may have been the more powerful blader, but he secretly prided himself on the skill and flexibility of his own blade. Falborg was agile and quicker than most people imagined. Boris said that pride was the only emotion that mattered. It should be taken for granted, after all, they were the best for the sake of BioVolt. If BioVolt could not be proud of them, who would? _

_At the end of these exercises, he caught Falborg with an effortless sweep of his arm. _

_His lanky body turned to leave when he found himself before a young girl with snapping, innocent hazel eyes, short brown hair and petite body. She grinned at him. _

"_Trained a lot, haven't you?" She threw her head back casually. Bryan studied her. He had never seen her before, and she couldn't have been more than nine, but her look of admiration at his skill warmed him up to her. _

_He shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "But of course." _

_She laughed. "I thought so. I'd like to see your blade, if that's all right with you. I think I can adjust it so that the rotation of the blade will increase the agility, if you'd like." He looked at her again, this time his green eyes scrutinizing hers. There wasn't a person in the complex who didn't know he didn't accept offers of help, even at this young age. Why did she have to pose such a ridiculous question?_

_She met his glance, and her smile told him that she knew what goes going through his mind. Calmly she asked, "Well?"_

_No,_ thought Bryan, _not the rest of that memory yet. That part is painful. I won't go through it unless the pain gets worse. If he gets worse, _he thought hopefully. He studied the ornament in the center of his palm. _Yes, the pain is still bearable. Still._ He stood, placed the choker back in the drawer. His long legs took him to his door, to check up on Tala and see if he needed support. _The Demolition boys only have each other now._ He took one last look at the drawer before opening the door. _Yes, I suppose Boris could hurt me. I suppose I could be owned forever by my inferiors. _

_But as long as I have that precious memory, they can't touch me there._

* * *

Kai frowned as Kenny handed him a letter and a newspaper. Kenny had grown quite a bit in his late teens but still retained that young boyish look from his youth. It was even more evident now as he thrust the materials at Kai, nearly jumping up and down with suppressed excitement. Mr. Dickenson had been able to get Kenny an internship at the BBA laboratories, and some days it was impossible to convince him to come home away from all that technology. Kenny loved his work so much he often forgot himself and the people who lived with him.

Glancing disapprovingly at Kenny before turning his attention to the letter, he opened the envelope.

Unbeknownst to Kai, the rest of the Bladebreakers slipped by his side to see what groundbreaking news would be revealed to them. They watched their leader's crimson eyes grow wide with surprise and then narrow with some unnamed emotion. Those were the only reactions he allowed himself. Once done with the letter, he dutifully picked up the newspaper and read the article Kenny had so apparently wanted him to read. Again, the team saw only a small narrowing of his eyes. As soon as he finished reading, he looked at the waiting faces of his teammates. Turning away, he calmly said, "Kenny, you do the honors. I don't have the stomach for it." Kenny gaped at him with shock as Kai walked towards the farthest corner of the courtyard.

His brown hair shook with disappointment, "I don't understand why he's so angry… you would've thought he'd actually be happy for once."

Ray murmured softly, "And that's exactly why he is angry, Chief. Because for once, he was happy. Whatever was in that envelope and newspaper pretty much destroyed whatever happiness he was feeling today. But its alright. Kai will be fine; he always has been and always will be. Go on Kenny, what was the stunning news?"

"Well, I supposed first things should come first," Kenny sat up with a more businesslike manner. "Voltaire Hiwatari has died."

Tyson jumped up. "And you expect Kai to be happy about that?" he snarled.

Hilary grabbed his hand and forced him to sit back down as Kenny cowered before the group. "Well, okay, not happy, but at least relieved… right?" He managed a weak smile.

Max shook his head, "You've got some pretty weird ideas about happiness, Chief. If it were Boris who died, I would understand happy. But his grandfather? I doubt it."

Kenny sighed and continued, "This letter," picking up the envelope, "is a copy of Voltaire's last will. He made Kai beneficiary to his entire estate including homes in Russia and Japan, and all other assets, except for one thing." He dropped the letter, and picked up the newspaper. "This," he told the team, holding out the paper.

The headline read, "BioVolt Under New Leadership".

Ray glared at the paper. "Gee, I wonder who is in charge there now?" he questioned sarcastically. He looked at Kenny. "I agree with Tyson. You expect Kai to be happy about all of this?"

Kenny hastily pointed further down the article. "Well, at least Boris is nice enough to invite us to BioVolt's first beyblade invitational."

Max groaned and folded his arms across his chest. "I was right. You are weird, Kenny. Nice? Can't you tell it's another stab from Boris to try to steal our bitbeasts from us? He still hasn't given up after all those years," he muttered.

Tyson was absorbed in reading the article. "Hey guys," he finally said, "we might just have to accept the invitation… I mean, Boris took a lot of trouble to publicize this event… if the news in this newspaper, it will be in others as well. We can't say no. If we do, every media outlet will want to know why. And what will we tell them? That we're afraid?" He looked at his stunned teammates. "We're just going to have to say yes and prove to Biovolt that our bitbeasts really do belong to us." He clutched Dragoon in his hand and looked at Kai who was firing Dranzer at aluminum cans. "The poor guy… he must be taking this pretty hard."

Kai was taking it more than "pretty hard". He had hoped that there was more empathy within his grandfather. Apparently he had not hoped hard enough. Kai sighed, knowing how sick and trapped Tala and Bryan felt. Actually, he was more concerned about Bryan than Tala. Tala would eventually stomach his distaste and move on, but for Bryan, every injustice was like a reopened wound. It had been like that since they were kids, before he left the alley the first time…

_Flashback_

_Her hazel eyes were wide and her lashes held the remnants of tears, no longer filled with the joy of life. "Bryan!" she cried, "Why? Why do we have to live to endure? Why do we have to live to suffer? Why can't we live to live?" Bryan turned away, ashamed to admit that he had no answer for her questions._

_The Demolition boys and Kai had been near the beydish when it happened. A loud explosion rocked and ripped through the building. It came from the laboratories that housed several experiments. It came from the area she worked in. Kai knew it, and so did Bryan, from the look of panic that remained arrested on his face. _

_Bryan raced to the door in that direction, not bothering to hide the fear he and everyone else felt. Tala and Spencer ran after him and grabbed his arms just before he opened the door leading to the passageway to the lab. _

"_Have you gone stupid?" Spencer yelled. "D' you want to be killed? This way!" He pulled Bryan in the opposite direction. Tala also dragging the taller boy away from the doorway that threatened to collapse on their heads at any moment. _

_Bryan struggled with both of them. "No! I can't leave her! I won't leave her! She doesn't deserve to die! Don't let her! God, no! Don't let her!" Spencer hit him with just enough force to stun him. Only then could Bryan be dragged from the beydish and back to the safety of their rooms. His glazed eyes roamed towards the door once again, as a weak, feeble, "No…" escaped his lips. He passed out before they left the beystadium._

_He moaned once they were back in their dorms and as Spencer placed him on his bed, his eyes shot open. He studied the looks on his friends' faces, trying to remember what happened. It was something important, he thought. Something bad happened. Something bad happened… to her._

_Realizing where he was, Bryan shot out of bed and tried to run out of the room again, only to be forced down by Tala's elbow into his chest. Kai watched the scene before him before noticing a small envelope atop the dresser. It was addressed to Bryan. Silently, Kai handed it to him and watched Bryan open it. Out fell a small red choker, with little stones that lit up like flames. And a note. _

"_Bryan," it read, "I'll wait for you."_

_Horrified, Bryan stared at the note. He let it drop to floor and slowly curled up on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He lay there, comatose-like for a long time._

Kai shook his head. Bryan never was the same after that. He resigned himself to forever remaining at BioVolt. He became wary of people he didn't know, he could not deal with his memories. Kai had left the abbey not long after that, through with his memories, and through with the anger and guilt it brought him.

He mused as he prepared to launch Dranzer again. _In a sense I'm really lucky. I escaped from Hell. I left BioVolt to live. Now I can live life like how it was meant to be lived. Unfortunately, Bryan can never escape their horror now. Not with Boris running the game. But as for me, Boris is past caring for me anymore. He just wants my power. Not me._

Kai smiled._ As long as I'm outside of BioVolt's reach, they can't touch me._

* * *

"A large cup of orange juice, please," Hazel eyes looked at the cashier of a local coffee shop.

The man smiled, "Sure, baby, anything else?"

Thoughtfully, she shook her head. "No, that will be all."

Taking her juice, she sat at a small table with her newspaper, and began to read the headlines. They were very interesting headlines indeed. The ones she had been waiting years for. She could finally begin the final stages of her plans.

Scanning the articles, she silently thanked Voltaire for leaving Boris in charge of BioVolt. It made her plans all the more perfect. It would have been much harder to destroy it if Kai were in charge. _Perhaps not,_ she reflected. _Kai would have been more than happy to shut it down for me. But this way… I can give BioVolt the funeral it always deserved._

She glanced at Boris' picture and grimaced. _I despise you, _she thought bitterly. _This will be the last moment of triumph you ever experience. I'm going to make sure of it._

She turned the page and stared at the picture that stared back at her. At the center of the page was a picture of the Demolition Boys. One face stood out from all the rest. Bryan. Her hazel eyes glittered with tears. _You've taken a lot of guilt and tears, haven't you? Well, now you shall be liberated from it, you and me. We've earned it, dearest. We've finally earned it._ She smiled gently as she traced his face lightly with her finger. _I think, even when we were young, I loved you, even then. I've always loved you. I've watched you all these years, loving you all the more, knowing, and seeing you hurting because you thought I had left you. I never left you, I never will. I only hope that in your heart you love me. Even today, even knowing that I will probably have to destroy you too._

She glanced at the rest of the team. _They're grown… they look older… tired… of living. _She sat up straighter. _It's the only way to save them. Even if it means to destroy them. I'm sorry, Demolition Boys, forgive me._

Scanning the article, something caught her eye. _A beyblade invitational? _She looked at the teams to be invited. _Bladebreakers. Of course. Boris would like nothing better to celebrate his ownership of BioVolt than the four sacred bitbeasts. That is not to be permitted. I have six months until the invitational. Not much time to get going. But it will be done. _

She looked at a picture of Kai Hiwatari, the wealthiest man in the world. _Kai, I'm going to need you. And I like asking for help as much as you do._ It wasn't that she disliked Kai. She thought of him very highly. But for missions like these, one should not have to depend on anyone for assistance. And yet she was going to have to.

She sighed and stood, prepared to leave the café. She thought of her past for one last time. _BioVolt claimed my life. A claim I would not let them collect. _She paused, looking at Bryan's profile, once more. _I've waited for you Bryan. Now, I'm coming for you. For you and everyone else._

She headed toward the door. BioVolt murdered her all those years ago. She was no longer alive to them. She was outside of their power.

_And that,_ she thought,_ will be their downfall._

_I've ceased to be one of them. I've become what I've truly wanted to be. I am…_

_Untouchable._


	3. I Walk Alone

Atta651 asked me to continue, and since I did finish this, I humbly took her advice. Yay. Now go read my other stories and review. No pressure. P

I don't own beyblade, just this particular storyline

* * *

Chapter Three- I Walk Alone

The hotel Mr. Dickenson had booked for them was quite nice, simple, and down-to-earth. There was quite a bit of privacy, and god knew, they all needed their privacy every now and then.

The Bladebreakers were participating in an exhibition tournament in a small town, quite a distance from Tyson's dojo. Kenny had coaxed, cajoled, and bribed the four bladers into coming to this tournament, much to Kai's grudging amusement, and Tyson's borderline violent protests. The temperamental blader had only agreed to Kenny's plan after Hilary was allowed to come with them; otherwise what was the use of vacation time if he couldn't spend it with his girlfriend?

_Okay, so Tyson has every right to demand the presence of his girlfriend here. Why can't I demand mine?_

Ray missed Mariah terribly. She was back in their hometown with her brother, putting the finishing touches on a mural she had help complete with the local elementary school. He hadn't seen her all year—owing to the fact he was too busy to take a trip out there, and she was too busy to take a trip out here.

She called often, but sometimes even that wasn't enough. Thankfully, with the BioVolt invitational, they'd be seeing each other soon.

God, he had missed her. And right now, he missed her cooking. He was freaking starving!

Ray stood before their window, contemplating on how they were going to order dinner for six people. Kai had retreated to a corner of the room, reading a book he had picked up on the way to the hotel. Tyson and Max were discussing the various mechanical methods a blade could be altered, like they had many times before. Ray had been interested in the conversation, but he couldn't hold his attention on one thing for very long when starving. Kenny could not be pried off his laptop at the present; he was absorbed with his work for the BBA. Hilary was busy unpacking for herself and Tyson, which could be quite a chore, since Tyson tended to throw whatever was at hand in his luggage, without a second thought.

"Kenny?" Hilary poked her head out of her room. "Where'd you put your suitcase?"

"Mmmphf." She sighed.

"I'm only asking for two seconds of your time. Even you can't have lost track of it from the airport here."

Kenny looked up briefly, annoyed. "Isn't it in the room?"

"If it were, would I ask?"

He waved his hand at her. "Nope. But worry about that later. Not now, Hil. I've got to figure this little problem with Max's Draciel. I can find my stuff later." His absentminded stare focused back onto his computer.

Tyson peered over his friend's shoulder. "Maybe you should do it now, Chief."

"Why! I'm busy as it is!" he snapped.

"Well, your laptop's gonna die from lack of battery power, and you're not hooked up to any power source. You packed your spare batteries and AC cords in your suitcase, remember?" A smile sneaked across Tyson's face before he was able to force it back to look at a panic-stricken Kenny seriously.

"I didn't even see it! Where's my stuff? Hilary! Some help here!"

Kai rolled his eyes and flipped a page as Kenny flew into the bedroom at a neckbreaking speed.

Silence. Rummaging. Silence. Wail.

Max bit back a chuckle as Kai shot the door an irritated look. "Such is the life of Kenny. Work, anxiety, work." He noticed his best friend was shaking rather hard… with laughter?

"Tyson?" Ray had noticed too.

"Sorry," he bluenette responded, gasping, "it's just that I hid Kenny's bag under his bed. Far under his bed. Can't even kick if you tried."

Max grinned. "Tell me you did that just to see Chief freak out like that."

"You know it! High five!"

"Tysonnnnn! I heard that, you bastard!" Kenny was scowling, dragging his bag from the room, and looking slightly dusty from crawling under the bed. Finding his spare battery, he glared triumphantly at Max and Tyson, who were crying with merriment, and went back to his work, muttering death threats to all that dared disturb him.

Soon the room fell silent again, as the occupants were absorbed in their own thoughts and projects.

Ray sighed, and headed for the door to see if he could talk to room service about a meal.

Someone rapped on the door, just as he was about to reach for the handle.

Ray was startled. He was not expecting anyone, and by the looks on everyone else's face, neither were they. Tyson and Max looked curious, Hilary stood with a question mark etched upon her expression and a pair of socks in her hand, Kai looked mildly interested, and Kenny… well, Kenny hadn't noticed a blessed thing. Giving the others a shrug, Ray opened the door.

A girl stepped into the room, quickly and easily. She had on a hat which shielded so much of her face, the only thing Ray could see as a suggestion of a smile on a sensual mouth. She was not very tall, but gave the impression that she was with long, slender legs. She wore an airy white blouse and a dark blue skirt that barely touched her knees.

She was beautiful. And Ray didn't even know what her face looked like.

She spoke.

"Bladebreakers?" she had a soft lilting voice that somewhat echoed through the room. "Hello. I'm just a neighbor, staying two rooms down." She pointed a thin arm to her right. "I just could not pass up an opportunity to meet celebrities. Have you eaten, yet? No? Well, dinner is my treat. Please, help yourselves. I've already alerted the kitchen staff, and it's on its way. No, please, it's my pleasure to help you all." The suggestion of a smile became stronger. "I won't stay and bother you too long. If there's anything else I can do for you, I'm just down the hall, Room 207." She paused, thinking.

"Actually, I'm going to be in the gardens for the next hour. Feel free to join me. Please, enjoy." And before any of the Bladebreakers could protest, she left the room as mysteriously as she came.

And she left utter silence in her wake.

Ray and Max exchanged a glance before the both of them looked at their captain. Kai was still sitting casually in his chair with his book in hand. However, his knuckles were white from where he held the book, the look in his eye was hard. His eyes did not leave the door from which the girl had left from, and that particularly disturbed Ray. It was as though Kai was processing some sort of formula he had seen before but wasn't familiar with.

And knowing Kai, he didn't like things he wasn't familiar with.

Tyson looked at Kenny. "I thought you said Mr. Dickenson ensured us that we wouldn't be harassed by fangirls."

Wide-eyed, Kenny replied, "In fact, he did assure me of that. I don't know who she is or where she came from." He paused. "And Tyson, I wouldn't call buying us dinner harassing, by any standard."

Max frowned, "That's just the thing, Chief. Buying dinner for six people is no small favor. Granted, we are slightly famous, but still, that's no reason for a fangirl to buy us dinner."

Hilary was still studying the door the girl had exited. She leaned over to Tyson and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tyson?"

His eyes softened looking down at her. "Yeah, Hil?"

"I don't think fangirls can even afford huge meals like that."

Ray nodded, overhearing the two. "Especially if they're busy obsessing over every little thing we do.

Kai sat there silently, taking in what had just happened and every opinion expressed by his teammates. He didn't like what he was hearing.

Before another word was said, dinner was presented to them by the hotel staff. It was an excellent meal, filled with various dishes to whet any appetite, from chicken to fish to steaks, and the Bladebreakers had it all.

Hilary said musingly to Ray, "At least you won't have to worry about ordering food for all of us."

Unbelievingly, Ray looked at all the food. "Chief, whoever this girl is, she definitely planned this way ahead of time. There is no way you can get a dinner this elaborate from a normal fan. This is expensive stuff!"

That did it. Kai stood up and stalked towards the door.

"Kai? Aren't you at least going to try your food?" Kenny asked their team captain.

"Later," Kai said without a backwards glance at the table.

Hilary gave Kenny a look before he could say anything else. As the door closed on their captain, she shook her head. "He'll always be the same, won't he?"

Tyson looked confused for a moment. Then clarity dawned upon him. He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Yeah. He will."

Max shook his head. "That doesn't have to do with anything, Hilary. What the hell does he have to fear from a girl?"

The color from Ray's face drained as he put down his chopsticks. He had just realized what Kai had deduced. "What did have to fear for the entirety of his life, Max?"

Max paled as well. "BioVolt."

* * *

He stormed angrily into the gardens. He found her there, under a weeping willow, whose leaves had come undone in the cold weather.

She stood staring at the branches, as if she expected there was something to find. Her back was turned towards him, so he couldn't tell if she knew he was there. Her clothes were too light for the chilly night. But there she was, undisturbed by it all.

"Come and sit," a girl's voice invited. The same voice that came from under the large hat. Kai glared at her figure.

_How dare they. How dare they think they can play up to us and try to kill us at the same time. _

He was going to stop this before it got out of hand. BioVolt could not be unleashed on the world again, he was going to make damn sure of that.

How out of hand things were going to get, seemed to have escaped his perception at the moment.

Kai stepped closer until he was ten feet away from her. He didn't dare come any closer.

He studied her hands that were behind her: two pale hands, laced together, patiently, as if waiting for his arrival. The hat still shielded her from his gaze. His glare at her was hard. He whipped out Dranzer and his launcher with one cold sweep and aimed it at the girl.

She didn't even flinch, but she knew that he might as well have had pointed a gun at her head. It was as though she expected him to come to her and to react as he did. "Yes, Kai? Did you enjoy your meal? Or was seeing me much too important?"

Kai's arm became straighter at her comments. In a tightly controlled voice, he asked, "What I want to know is, who are you and what do you want with us? If you're with BioVolt, I want you to know that you are not welcome here, or anywhere else my team and I may go."

The girl took a step away from him. She leaned forward to examine the tree better, and then spoke softly.

"Is it that important? My identity matters to you?"

He laughed without amusement. "Why shouldn't it? That's your whole intention, isn't it? You want us to ask who you are. That's why you didn't introduce yourself." He indicated to her hat with a sharp movement of his head. "That's why you wear that ridiculous hat. That's why you talk in riddles. You want me to ask. All right. I'll bite. Who the hell are you?"

She was silent

"No? Dranzer!"

The girl leaped up and grabbed the lowest branch on the tree, missing the beyblade by inches. Her hat still remained on her head.

Dranzer hit the trunk of the tree and skidded upwards towards her. She pulled herself upward and sat on the branch. "You wouldn't," she said, her eyes on Dranzer.

Kai squinted up at her. He still couldn't see what she looked like. Better safe than sorry.

"I would. You'd better give in. You don't know Dranzer. Or me."

He was startled to hear bright laughter. "Oh, Kai, don't I?"

Kai clenched his teeth. She sounded like Boris mocking him. "Dranzer! Attack her!"

Dranzer flew up to where the girl was. She leapt off the branches, jumping on and even higher branch. Open-mouthed, Kai glared admiringly at her. She wasn't a novice.

"Dranzer!" The blade doubled back and rounded on the girl. She waited for the blade, and dodged it once more, disappearing into the night.

Kai looked around him, trying to search for her figure. Little girls didn't get lost all by themselves.

"You have toughened up." He whirled around to see her, on the ground, on both feet. The strap of her dress was askew, her voice was out of breath, but the hat still hid her.

His eyes narrowed. "Don't talk like you know me."

He pointed his launcher at her and whispered, "Destroy her, Dranzer."

The beyblade flew. She leaped up to avoid it, and smiled. Kai wouldn't learn, the stubborn bastard—

She gasped as she felt his arm around her neck from behind, locking her there. Where she could feel Dranzer at her feet, ready to deliver the final blow.

His smile was malicious. "Guess they haven't been doing to well at the abbey. You never take your eyes off the enemy." His grip grew tighter, threatening to strangle her.

She didn't reply but the hat fell off her head.

Brown locks cascaded down her neck, and over his arm. He released her in surprise. The color of warm caramel reminded him of someone…

He looked at the girl he had thrown to the ground. He wasn't sure if it really was her. The hair was one sign, but he was sure of it when he saw her eyes.

No one that he ever met in his entire life had eyes like hers. Soft, and hazel, they sparked with intelligence, and right now they gleamed with laughter.

"You're so predictable, Kai, honestly. Would I have taken my eyes off of you if I honestly thought you'd have killed me? Without my identity? You're Kai Hiwatari, of the Abbey!" She laughed. "For a minute there, I thought you were losing your touch. But you meant to that all along," she said happily. "Thanks."

She stepped forward, and held out her hand, cueing him to shake it. "Hello, Kai. Nice to see you again."

He wanted to shake her. He wanted to shake himself. Her being here, it made everything he knew these past years… fake. It almost made his childhood seem to be a lie.

He couldn't acknowledge her, all of this, anything. But he had to.

He had to say something to her.

"Nessie?" he whispered.


	4. Everything is All Right

I should be better about updating (I think). Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four- Everything is All Right

Nessie smiled gently. "So you do remember. I was worried."

She turned and called over her shoulder, "Follow me. We can talk in a much warmer setting."

Kai followed her. I was almost like a dream. How she could be so very alive, so much older, and still be the same girl he knew in the abbey so many years ago?

They reached her room. She opened the door, threw on the lights. He followed her into her living room, his mind numb with the possibilities. She contemptuously threw her large hat on an empty desk. The need for disguise was no more. She turned to face him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Sit down, before you keel over."

Kai gaped at her, and started hoarsely, "No… no, I'm fine… it's just that you… eight years ago… you died…"

Her face became grim, and she said, without amusement, "Oh, yes. So I did. Or so they thought." She sat next to him. "All right. Truthfully? I didn't die. I wanted to, after all BioVolt did to try to kill me. Have I shattered all your illusions about reality yet?" She looked at him causally.

Kai was just beginning to comprehend that the image before him was not a ghost. "But Nessie… if you didn't die… why did it take you eight years to come into contact with any of us again? Unless," he added, "You've already talked to Tala, Bryan, Ian, or Spencer?" He saw a twitch cross her face when he mentioned "Bryan."

"No. I haven't spoken to any of them. I suppose I would have not spoken to you either, if I did not need your help." She sighed. "I suppose the reason I bought you and your team dinner tonight was because I need an enormous favor."

Kai sat back at studied her. "This is rather sudden. Did you really expect me to help you on such short notice?"

Nessie nodded. "I know. My apologies. Like I said, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't desperately need the help. Not that I don't like you, of course," she added lightly, "but things were pretty busy after I left the abbey."  
"You didn't just leave it, did you? You nearly blew up the entire complex. And probably broke Bryan's heart."

Another small wince. "It was no less than it deserved," she murmured, and he knew she wasn't talking about Bryan.

He shrugged. "Remember that my grandfather did build it, Nessie."

She snorted. "Remember that you absolutely hated training, Kai. You of all people were especially stubborn."

He stiffened. "I'll have you know that I work my team very hard, and it has paid off, if you weren't too busy to look into the newspapers."

"Ah, still as humble as ever. You and Tala have the biggest egos I've ever come across." She was unperturbed by his stinging comment. "And yes, I've seen the newspapers. You've done yourself proud, young man." She smiled sweetly.

"Dear, God, and you're just as annoying as ever!" He threw her an exasperated scowl.

She laughed. It was softer and lower than he remembered, but at least she wasn't as serious or traumatized as he thought she would be. Not that he would think anyone that he thought dead would ever be either of the two. Or have any emotions.

"That scowl looks mighty practiced, does your team wheedle you as a daily ritual, or something?" She teased, smiling.

"Not as much as you and Tala would. God, you two were freakin' on my back every other hour!"

"Ah, you liar! It was mostly Tala!"

"That's only because you were with Bryan! You knew if you had the opportunity, you'd go for it!"

"Oh yes, that's true. Thank god for Ian. I don't know what I'd do without him. I trained him you know. That's how he got so good at insults."

He groaned. "I knew it! He absolutely sucked at one liners when we first met!"

They sat together for a few minutes in silence, the euphoria of seeing each other again slowly wearing off.

She spoke first. "It's been a long time." She looked down at her hands and at the arms of the sofa. "I missed you guys. I missed taunting you," she smirked, "I missed talking to Spence, plotting with Tala, and training Ian to annoy you all. And I missed Bry the most."

He looked away from her. "Why did you leave?" The question came out hesitantly. "You, why did you leave us? Just when we thought we could make it out together."

"I hated it there. I loved you guys. I just… couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear seeing… me. I was beginning to hate myself, and every time I thought about it, I hated myself more because you guys were right beside me, taking it all as well. And I couldn't take seeing you guys suffer. You know it, Kai. You left as well."

"And it wasn't even like you left. You faked your death. We really thought you were dead. They never found your body. How could they? The place was completely incinerated."

"Would you have forgiven me if I just walked out of your lives?"

"You lied to us for nine years." He was quiet.

"Would you believe me if I said there was no other way?" She looked at his face. Completely erased of emotion, save his eyes. She knew he knew she was right. His gaze dropped to the floor.

"You could have taken us." She couldn't tell if his voice was angry.

"You know I couldn't have. You wouldn't have left."

"We would if you said so."  
"No, you wouldn't have."

"Why wouldn't we?" He glared hard at her face, demanding an answer.

She shook her head. "You couldn't. You didn't see it. I did. Your ignorance was all that kept you safe." She closed her eyes. "And it still keeps them safe now," she whispered, but to herself. "But not for long."

"Nessie."

"Yes sir?" She sat up with a smile. Kai chose to ignore what she had said to herself, feeling that the time wasn't right to ask.

"The favor? What is it? Not to say I won't grant it, but it has been nine years."

She put a hand to her temple. "I understand fully. And I ask for the same understanding from you. Listen to a story, won't you, Kai?

She stood and began to pace. "I hate asking for help from other people, the smaller the group of people who know what's going on, the better it is for me. However, I need to ask you to take me to BioVolt's invitational." She saw his startled glance and continued, "All I ask is that you take me. I'll cover whatever business that needs to be done from there."

Kai sat back and thought about her proposal. "Nessie, I don't like to depend on people either. But if you're going to involve me, I'm going to need at least a hint about your purpose. I cannot allow you to come with me, no matter how well intended you are, unless I know what you're after."

She sat on the carpeted floor, and stared at the soft fibers for a minute. "Fine," she whispered softly. "You want to know? The destruction of BioVolt."

She looked at him. "If you don't take me Kai, I will find another way there. But it's much easier to complete my mission if I work undercover."

Kai sighed. This was starting to give him a migraine.

"I'll cover my own expenses."

He sighed again. Expenses weren't the problem. How was he going to explain this to his team? _Oh, by the way, this is Nessie, she'll be accompanying us to the tournament because she wants to destroy BioVolt. Just have fun!_ Yes, he imagined that would go over well.

"I swear you won't have to get any more involved that you have to."

He scowled. "Oh, very convincing."

Nessie grinned cattily. "I'm gifted with the art of science, not of persuasion, idiot."

"I will be hearing more of this plan right?"

She paused, debating.

"Nessie?" his voice was gentle. "How long have you been working alone?

Her voice was at its softest. "Nine years."

"You've held that all in for nine years. I think it's time that you start unloading and letting me help you. Once it's over, you won't be alone."

_I hope._

She stared into space for a long while. "I… I guess I could use someone who wants to hear a very interesting story…" she started hesitantly.

"It doesn't have to be now. But I can help you better this way." His voice was gentle. "And you know I want to help Bryan and the rest of them. Just as much as you do."

She nodded. "I do have conditions, though. And it's only you who will know, right?"

"All right. Deal."

She laughed at his expression. "I promise I won't make too much trouble for you."

He grunted, "Just being there will be enough trouble for me."

"True enough. Now let's talk about my conditions." She grinned.

"Let's hear them."

"You are not to call me Nessie at any time or place from this moment on. My name is Aya Miyamoto. That's how you're going to introduce me to your team, and that's how its going to stay. You're going to tell them that I'm going undercover for a purpose that I cannot disclose. Which is true."

"Have you done your research on my team? They're a very nosy bunch, you know. Extremely annoying at times. And sadly, they're not all stupid, so it's hard to keep secrets from them." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kai, I've heard. Don't speak in your team in such a manner, you're going to make me lose faith in you guys. I thought you guys were the best."

"Well, I know I am." He grinned as she rolled her eyes again. "Very endearing, it makes me wonder how you survived all those press conferences without shameless plugging of yourself every time."

"I try not to encourage rabid fangirls."

She sighed tragically, but followed it with a smirk. "As I said, you are so shameless."

"Let's continue, shall we?"

"Fine." She stood up. "Wait here, and I'll show you another condition."

She left him on her couch and ducked into the bathroom. He looked around the room as he waited.

There was no sign of her past life anywhere. A square, rather small suitcase was on the bed, next to the desk, but nothing else. That didn't bother him too much. While at the abbey, they learned to survive on nothing but the basics. Everything else was frivolous.

Except that one picture.

Oh, he recognized it all right. It came from the same newspaper Kenny had given him bearing the news of his grandfather's death. The Demolition Boys stood, posing for a camera they probably wished would vaporize after taking their picture, with Boris sneering in the background. Kai studied it, and realized why it was so important to Nessie.

Bryan stood in the middle, glaring down at his invisible audience.

"Not one of Tala's most flattering pictures, you must admit, but they look imposing enough. If Ian were a little taller, you'd probably say intimidating." He turned to the light voice that had reentered the room.

Kai stared.

Aya now had light lavender locks held in place by a ponytail, with a few tendrils framing her face. Her hazel eyes were now a dark violet, sparkling dangerously with excitement.

"Are you even the same person?" he asked dumbfoundedly.

"Yes." At least she still had the same soft, lilting voice. "This is how I am going to look to your team. They don't know who Nessie is, and for the time being, they won't know. If you can, forget that a person named Nessie ever existed."

"Like how I thought for years?"

"Exactly."

She sat down next to him again. "And above all, do not tell anyone from BioVolt about me, do not get close to me, pretend I am just some stupid girl you are not familiar with. I want you to list me as Hilary Tachibana's friend. As far as BioVolt will know, I know nothing about beyblading, I am just an innocent spectator. I'll get to know Hilary in the days preceding the tournament, so at least the first part will be true."

Kai nodded mutely, grasping the importance of secrecy when dealing with BioVolt.

"Kai?"

He glanced at her.

"Don't tell Bryan I'm alive. No hints either. I'll tell him eventually."

He nodded again, his eyes telling her what difficult task lay ahead for her when that time were to come.

"You're not afraid, are you?" He sat back to study her more carefully. Actually, he had never known her to show the slightest amount of fear, even when she was little. But then again, she was a scientist, so what did she know of the nightmares they saw at the Abbey. But on the other hand, what did he know about her life as a scientist?

Her slim legs were propped up against the table, stretching out muscles that had been a little tight. "In this line of work, do you really think I can afford to be?" she asked wryly.

"This is BioVolt we're talking about, not some ordinary beyblading faction. They always have something up their sleeve, and you should know that this time, they have nothing to lose."

"Oh, I'm well aware. But I wouldn't worry, Kai. You and your team are more than capable of handling the Demolition Boys. That is a big help to me, even if you don't know it yet. So thank you in advance."

_Would she ever stop talking in riddles?_

"Capable? Of course, but I thought it was going to be you, who was going to save them." Aya was getting him agitated about the whole idea of facing the Demolition Boys. It would have been plenty of pressure to fight them even without her plan. Whatever the hell that was.

She shrugged. "I still intend to. You're going to help me."

"Well," she stood up indicating all her explanations were over for the time being. "Let's go meet your team, Mr. Hiwatari. And get some food for you. You look famished."

"That I am," he said. "But wait. You said you had stories to tell me right?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Yes. But you said it didn't have to be told right away."

"I know, but I'd like to tell you a story. Just to fill you in on how it was like after you left BioVolt."

She sat down on the floor. "But what if it's a story I've heard before?"

"I doubt it. You see, a few days after you left, Boris and Grandfather set up and emergency lab at the Abbey. Tala, Bry, and Spence got to tour it first—Ian was considered too young. Anyway, there was this lab technician. Typical Russian. He seemed old to us at the time, but he couldn't have been older than twenty five, looking back on it now. Probably fresh out of college."

Aya's eyes were on him, and seemed a shade too large, for someone hearing this for the first time, as if she didn't expect him to pick this particular story. But she didn't interrupt him, so he threw caution to the winds and proceeded.

"It was really peculiar. That's when I first got to see Black Dranzer. You've heard of him, I suppose?"

She nodded. "I read everything BioVolt related." _Even what wasn't in the papers,_ she added silently.

"That's when I started to become obsessed with its power. It wasn't an instant, all-encompassing evil. Well, not at first. It was like being touched with a dark ink… and then the darkness spread. Well, anyway, when first saw Black Dranzer, I remember what the lab tech said, because it always felt so strange. Especially later."

He saw her mouth curve into a slight smile. "What did he say?"

"He took me to the side, away from Boris. He was a tall guy, maybe 6'9"? He had to kneel down to get to my height. He looked straight at me and said: 'Whatever you do, don't forget that you have to leave this place alive. Live, kid. There are places you gotta go, you know?' Then he smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen anyone smile at BioVolt. He then said, 'She told me that too, a little tyke she is, but it makes sense. See that bitbeast there? That's not the ticket, but you'll find it. She said so.' Then he shooed me off."

"I thought he was insane for the longest time and ignored the whole thing, until I came back to my senses. I never saw him after that. Grandfather said later that a whole bunch of lab techs left us within the week. That did bother me for a while. Up until I left." He looked at her. "Why was that?"

He hadn't really expected to tell her all of that, and he definitely wasn't planning on asking her any opinion. However, something about her presence made it seem right, and made it seem natural that he should ask her these questions. He hadn't thought about these memories in years. Aya knew it, and he wanted to know why. He looked her fully in the face to get a complete answer.

Her face was empty of expression, except for her eyes. They gleamed with wistfulness, eagerness, and a tinge of sadness. "Because you found your ticket."


	5. It Started When We Were Young

I apparently like this fic a lot. Or it's the only one that I've been working on. Ah, I'll get to the others. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five- It Started When We Were Young

_Well,_ thought Bryan, _I guess there really is a God._ He had been feeling rather relieved these past few weeks. He had not been ordered to break a child into BioVolt yet: there were no children to break.

The way BioVolt worked, for as long as Bryan could remember, was almost like prostitution, or even a slave trade kind of market. BioVolt, during Voltaire's reign acted as a loan company to desperate families, first in Russia, then, as they expanded, to other countries, such as Japan, America, Italy, France and many others.

Did he mention that BioVolt never waited for customers to come to them, but only targeted the most desperate of desperate families?

They would keep loaning money out to people, knowing well that they couldn't pay it off, but kept offering anyway, knowing that this was the easiest way to bend people. After a while, these people couldn't refuse BioVolt anything.

Including their children.

BioVolt's illegal operation was kept secret for years because people were much too afraid too speak up against a powerful company. And much too ashamed to admit they had sold their children into slavery. And they couldn't complain, after all, their children were still being fed and sheltered. They were just "away" for awhile.

Most parents never saw their kids after giving them up to Boris again.

Occasionally, if the loans were dwindling in number, Boris would often visit orphanages, paying a tidy sum for kids who showed extreme promise for the future of BioVolt. Bryan suspected that he and Tala were from the latter group. Or, rather, he liked to think so. He didn't like the feelings that coursed through him when he considered being sold into BioVolt.

However, it was becoming harder to target people for children, and Boris could not figure out why. Bryan steered clear of all conversations of this sort, but according to Tala, there had been talk that BioVolt's reputation was in danger because of a few well-placed "rumors" amongst the Russian people. Which was partially why Boris wanted this tournament—he needed to polish some of his tarnished reputation. Also, orphanages were beginning to close their doors to them as well, without giving any explanations or apologies.

This probably wouldn't have been such an alarming and immediate concern if they weren't losing staff so fast. Even people who were hired to bring children back to the BioVolt complex would leave and never come back. Boris was starting to become frustrated. He could no longer go and bring children back himself, since he was the head of BioVolt and running the entire operation. But whoever he put in charge kept walking off the job.

He didn't dare put the Demolition Boys to this task, since he knew all to well that they resented this sort of upbringing, having been exposed to it since early childhood. And out of all his employees he wouldn't want to lose, the Demolition Boys were on the top of his list.

BioVolt employees weren't just resigning. They were leaving in droves. Ian and Spencer speculated that there had to be some kind of driving force, another company who had some kind of grudge against Voltaire. Or perhaps an avenging family. Whoever it was, they never left a trace.

One thing was certain. BioVolt was falling apart.

Bryan found it quite disturbing, but shrugged it off. After all, it was only natural that he should feel concerned, BioVolt being the only home and family he could ever recall. The only madding thing about the whole affair was that Boris pushed them harder at their training sessions for the invitational. The boys didn't know whether if he was becoming more homicidal, or maniacal, and were the most satisfied when Boris locked himself in his office poring over the last of the paperwork Voltaire had left him before he died. "Pity he couldn't have left more of it lying around," Tala often said.

Bryan did not care, when he was blading, he could afford to push Boris out of his line of attention. Recently, the man had taken a special interest in his blading, which was a twist, since Tala had long been his favorite. It didn't matter now.

Bryan's relationship with his bitbeast had grown deeper, after all, late night trips to the practice rooms helped vent his frustration with his weary life. Falborg understood this better than anyone, and Bryan often would just go to the rooms to launch his blade just so he could pass the time with someone he knew. There was no other person whose presence he enjoyed for prolonged periods of time.

Except maybe her. If only she were alive.

Tala walked into Bryan's room one afternoon, as Bryan finished his afternoon nap. Disheveled and surprised, Bryan sat up. "What's up?"

Tala sank into the nearest chair and sighed. "Boris is in one of his moods again."

Brian nodded, silently thankful that he was not second in command. Every time Boris fell into one of his moods, it was Tala, not him, who had to sit there and listen to every screaming obscenity Boris stored up for these particular moments.

Bryan could hardly stand to look at the man, much less listen to him. Not that he was glad that Tala had to go through this, but he was relieved that he didn't have to do it. He looked at his leader.

"But that's not why you're here right?"

"Nope." Tala swung his legs forward. "Bryan, something's wrong with BioVolt. How is it that it's falling apart? When we were children, they would tell us stories on how we came to come here, reminding us that we were nothing but trash to do its bidding. Children would come in droves." He took a breath.

"Now, all of a sudden, they can't make it here. Why? Who's behind it? There's nothing to trace, no paper evidence, no witnesses, no survivors, no anything! It's like the shipments never existed! We know they're disappearing, but nobody else knows anything! And the number of people that have gone missing in the past few years! It's incredible. It's like they vanished into the clear blue sky, without a trace!"

He looked at his feet and said softly, "I have to admit I am a little relieved though… all those kids, they never knew what hell they were in for… and now, they'll never find out." His head snapped back up. "Boris ordered me to check up on all these mysteries, but I'm not going to report anything to him even if I do find something," he said fiercely, "I can't make myself do it. And now, I'm telling you as captain, to disobey that particular order if it's given to you. If Boris gives it to you, don't do it."

Bryan understood. He nodded and fell back on his bed.

"Bryan?" There was hesitation in the question this time.

"Yes?" Bryan didn't bother opening his eyes.

"You don't think these disappearances had to do anything with that explosion nine years ago do you?"

"What makes you say that?" Bryan asked his best friend coldly. "Who are you talking about? I don't see the connection here."

"Well…"

Tala's voice faded away as soon as he saw a tightening in Bryan's jaw, but he continued, "Bryan, she was the first to disappear, you know how we never found her body…" He could not continue because his friend had snapped straight up and angry emerald eyes were glaring straight into his bright blue ones.

"Are you saying that she was sacrificed in order free everyone else?" he snarled.

"No! But all the disappearances started with hers? Have you ever wondered if she was a part of something bigger? Maybe there was some sort of renegade rebellion that went wrong. She was in the science and technology department, Bry, and you know as well as I do, that that's the department that took the heaviest losses in terms of BioVolt employment!"

"No one," Bryan's voice was barely above a whisper, but to Tala it sounded like a crack of a whip, "is to mention her. No one. Don't even hint that she was a part of a conspiracy. Mention it again Tala, and I will hurt you."

Silence filled the room. Tala looked down. "All right."

Bryan eased back down and closed his eyes again. He hated to admit it, but Tala had just voiced a nagging worry, and hope, in his own mind. What if she was a martyr? She died trying to save him. Nostalgic thought, very reminiscent of the redhead's ideas of love and chivalry, but she wouldn't have.

She didn't have the right persona for a martyr anyway. He'd believe she was a priestess before a martyr. He knew her much too well, even after all these years. Had she been alive, she'd laugh at the thought.

The other option: if she were a part of a resistance group, they killed her off on purpose. That thought angered him beyond belief. But when he really thought about it…

Her personality wasn't one that would agree to working in a group.

She was alone in the world, as was he. He thought it would have been nice if they could have been alone together.

It had to be an accident. It just had to be.

_God, I almost wish it were true… that she didn't die… _

_Flashback_

_He could hear her laughing down the hallway. She always provoked him into doing this when he was busy. Not that he minded, this always felt like the right thing to do. Why she was so fond of playing hide and seek he couldn't be sure._

_"Because it's fun, and you're not as unhappy to see me after we play it." She chanted as she raced down the hall._

_"Don't read my mind like that," he called back in false irritation. "And why do I have to chase you? We could just sit and talk."_

_"Less talking, more chasing! Besides, you wouldn't want to miss the surprise, would you?" She stopped and turned a sharp corner throwing him a grin. Even if he was trained in martial and athletic arts, he had to practically fly after her to keep up._

_He realized that she was leading him down to the laboratories, a place that he'd never been allowed to visit before. Or never could really. None of the bladers had ever been down there before because nobody ever took them._

_She always prided herself on being the exception. They weren't really breaking rules, but he did eye the door warily before following her in._

"_Like it?" Light brown waves swayed as she led Bryan through the laboratories. "Welcome to my second home. The BioVolt research center!" She laughed. _

_It was the only home she truly accepted, and that was apparent by the way she nearly danced around the machinery. It was deserted this lunchtime hour, and he supposed that's why she took him down here. He'd probably be starving later; he hadn't had lunch yet. But this was worth it, just to see her._

_Bryan looked around. It looked like a big storage room full of old electronic junk to him. "What is that you do here?" he asked. He knew that his beyblade was made in this very room, but he had no idea where to begin to look._

_Her eyes shone with excitement. "Watch." She turned on a large device. Bryan turned his attention to a screen and watched with amazement at the data on his blade that she collected. Number of rotations per minute, energy measurements, force of impact on other blades, everything he could think of was on that screen. _

"_How did you collect so much information?" he stared at the screen. The science department really thought of it all. Even he didn't know this much about Falborg. _

_She grinned. "There are some things that should remain secret. Some things that can't be shared with other people." Bryan looked at her. _

"_Like what?" he said quietly._

_Her eyes sparkled. "Um…"_

"_Is it a secret?" He was disappointed._

"_No, not really. It's only that I was thinking on telling you I actually like you," she causally replied before turning her attention back to the machine._

_Like? Me?_

_His own eyes studied the monitors before looking back at the girl operating them. "Is it okay if I like you too?"_

Bryan shook his head. After all these years… he still couldn't forget her. But she was gone, and nothing could change that.

* * *

She hadn't changed, and Kai decided to ignore the fact that the circumstances had because they were annoying to think about too much. Aya had come over to the dojo to talk to Hilary, and while their conversation was friendly enough, Tyson had sent glowing glares at Kai the entire evening, clearly displeased.

After a while, even Hilary couldn't ignore her boyfriend's obvious hints. "Excuse us," she said apologetically to Aya and Kai, "but I'm going to need a few minutes to talk to Tyson for a bit, okay?" She yanked him out of the room, hissing, "Stop acting like a sulking child, for goodness sake…"

Aya looked after them, clearly amused. "Someone didn't explain to Tyson that I wasn't going to be a problem, hey, Hiwatari?"

"Hmph. I explained it perfectly. He's just being obnoxious."

"Perfectly, huh? There seems to be a discrepancy in communication here. I'm inclined to think it's on your part."

"Whatever," he mumbled. "You always blame stuff on me."

"Awww," she said mockingly, "You're sulking just like Tyson now. It's endearing!"

"Bah."

They sat in silence, listening to the soft sounds of Tyson's and Hilary's strained argument.

"He doesn't really like you, you know."

She wasn't disturbed. "I know. Not many people do."

"You're too confident." Kai shrugged indifferently. "You make people feel uncomfortable with your presence."

"Oh psht. Don't tell me you actually believe that, Kai," she said with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged. "One can't be too careful about oneself."

She smiled. "You're sweet and all trying to look out for me," she cooed, "but please don't overexert yourself. The strain shows, dear."

He threw up his hands. "I give up trying to talk to you."

She giggled. "All right then. Would you settle for just listening then?"

"Sure."

She smiled at him again before looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I… I think Bryan won't forgive me for what I've done."

"I've forgiven you. Don't worry about it. He will."

"Bryan doesn't forgive as easily as you. And I've been dead to him for years. Not that that in itself means anything; I know he's missed me. I do have sources, you know," she added, seeing his confused look.

She continued. "But I still think… it won't be hard to get him to trust me again. He loves me much too much for that. But it will hurt him. Deep down inside, he knows who I am. And deny it all he wants, when the time comes, he won't be able to ignore it anymore. He takes safety in thinking I am dead."

"You don't know how much he grieved."

"He cut himself off from you guys for a month."

His head jerked up. "How did you know that?"

"What kind of BioVolt scientist would I be if I couldn't spy on anyone?"

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked sharply.

"Why Kai, your grandfather didn't tell you? BioVolt was Russia's leading agent on intelligence! We had all the equipment anyone could need for wiretapping and such. Oh, of course we used them for Russia's benefit, but surely no one could fault us if we used it for our means as well?" Her smile was bitter.

"You've been _spying on us_ since you left?"

She held her right hand up. "I solemnly swear I haven't seen anything that I shouldn't have seen." She smirked, "Bathrooms were off limits anyway."

"Nessie! This is no time for joking! You shouldn't have been able to see us at all."

"It's Aya," she corrected gently, "And remember my objective. How am I supposed to destroy BioVolt if I don't know anything about it?"

His crimson eyes burned into hers with something akin to frustration. "If you know so much, what do you need me for? You must know how to get into the complex without my help."

She stared at him blankly, as if trying to remember what it was she was going to say. But Kai knew better. He finally realized that her asking for a favor was much more than asking a friend for a favor. What exactly it was still confused him.

Her eyes dropped to the floor. "It amuses me."


	6. Looking Puzzled

Ah, me. An update.

* * *

Chapter Six- Looking Puzzled

"Get up," an amused voice came above him. Kai Hiwatari blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light of his lamp which was so rudely turned on. What time was it? He only barely remembered getting into bed after Aya went home last night.

He looked at his clock. _Two AM._ Two in the fucking, goddamn morning. Who the heck is up at this indecent hour? "What the hell. Did you get any sleep last night?" He mumbled, half-hoping that this was all just a nice dream, and that nobody would answer, and that he could go right back to his rest very, very soon.

"Oh come on, Kai, you can at least do me the courtesy of wishing me a good morning. I've come to greet you." He turned to the sound of the voice, recognizing its mocking tone and style immediately. _Aya. _He should have known not to be so optimistic in the morning.

"For the love of…" Kai swore under his breath. "What the hell are you doing up so early?"

"Getting ready for the flight. It is an early flight after all." Aya was standing serenely above him, apparently amused at his irritation. She was fully dressed, parka and all, as if she was ready to dive into the cold Russian weather any moment now. She did tell him that she was packed the night before, but he didn't think that she'd be over so early. And wait a minute, how'd she get into the house?

"I stole your key." He glared at her for reading his mind. He prided himself on being aloof and unreadable, but she saw through all of that. Though, he supposed that the early wake up call did nothing for his image. "I thought I'd play rooster and get everyone up."

"That's exactly what I mean. I'm usually the first one up. If I'm not up, it's much too early. Stop ruining my reputation, bloody wench." She was such a damnable female. If Bryan wasn't so fond of her, and willing to kill those who hurt her, Kai would have loved to toss her out into the Japanese fog surrounding Tyson's house.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. And I missed getting you guys up. Spencer was the most fun to wake up, don't you think? I remember the time he nearly threw me out of his room after I snuck a squirrel into his room one morning and told him it was rabid," she said cheerfully.

"Mmmph." Kai threw his pillow over his head, clearly uncharacteristic, but hey, as long as the rest of the team didn't know this side of him, he was free to act like a child. Aya fully deserved this treatment—he was in no mood to wake his team up.

"You didn't tell your team that your 'cold image' is probably due to the fact that you're not a morning person, did you? You only get up early out of force of habit." Yep, she really was a damnable woman. Imagine what would happen if she started telling his team all these tidbits. Mass chaos, that's what. He'd never hear the end of it from those idiots again.

"I hate you." Avoidance of that topic didn't seem smart, but he was still tired.

"Yes, well, I still remember the time you and Tala gave me a dead rat for Valentine's Day that one year, so let's call it even." She tossed her lavender hair behind her smirking at the memory.

"Completely Tala's idea." _Well, no not really, I was the one who suggested wrapping it up and giving it to her. He's the one who found it. But I wouldn't have had any ideas if he hadn't brought the thing over for me to see in the first place._

"Oh just get up, you liar. Mr. Dickenson is coming to pick us up in an hour and half." She tugged on his pillow, trying to extract it from his iron grip. "You know, you really are difficult. I pity the woman who will be your wife. I expect she'll have to be nearly neurotic to deal with someone like you."

He groaned into his pillow. "Why me?"

She laughed. "You're my favorite, that's why. Now get up, before I dump this cup of water over you. Besides, you don't want me to deprive you of your fun of waking Tyson and Kenny, do you?"

He sat up in his bed grouchily. "Did you go to sleep at all last night, or," he asked mischievously, "were you just eager to see me in bed?"

"Hah. You wish. Don't let that comment get out to Bryan. He'd rip your heart out. And I'd enjoy watching every moment." She wasn't even fazed by his suggestive comment.

"Sadist," he grumbled. He got up and put on the robe she handed him. "I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

"The good thing about early plane rides is that Kenny is finally off his laptop, so we finally know what he looks like," Ray told Aya.

Chief was sleeping soundly, glasses askew, and blankets wrapped up to his chin. The worry lines that usually 'adorned' his face were gone, and he looked happy, finally. He was quite adorable when he was relaxed; it was just that he was hardly ever relaxed during waking hours.

"He looks like he hasn't slept in ages," she said, looking at the snoring boy in front of her and noting the dark rings around his eyes.

"When Kenny is up, he's a bundle of anxiety. It's better if he sleeps anyway," Kai grunted.  
"After his yelling and complaining getting into the car, it's a nice change," Aya agreed, rubbing her temples. Her head was resting on Kai's shoulder, which amazingly he didn't seem to mind too much. "He does have a severe case of anxiety attacks, though," she added absently. "He really should see a doctor for those kinds of things."

"Or get a girlfriend that doesn't need an internet connection to keep him occupied," Max cut in grinning.

"That too," she smiled. She shifted her position so that resting on Kai's shoulder would be easier. "I hate trying to sleep on planes. They're so uncomfortable."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Ah. I thought you were trying to get closer to Kai."

Kai snorted. "Are you kidding? She stole my pillow just so she could get comfortable. Now I've become her pillow so that she won't complain of a sore neck tomorrow. I've never felt so used in my life."

She sat back up and punched his shoulder before resuming her position. "Shut up, I can't sleep when you move so much."

Kai smirked and moved his shoulder to hit her ear. "Stop complaining."

"Whatever. Ray, I'm going to use you as a pillow. This one is retarded." Ray looked at her in startled surprise as she took up residence on his shoulder. She relaxed and closed her eyes, the only sign that she was exhausted.

"Is it okay?" he asked Kai.

"Of course it is. You didn't seriously think we were dating, did you?" his captain shook his head.

Max and Ray watched Aya fall asleep on Ray's shoulder.

"So…" Max started with a hint of a smile beginning to take over his face, "I take it you're not dating then?"

"Don't be stupid. She's interested in someone else. Someone who'd probably kill me if he knew that she was using me as a pillow." He smiled at the Chinese blader. "Or you, for that matter, Ray."

Max grinned. "Ah, what's a few shoulder sharing moments between friends?" he joked.

Ray quirked an eyebrow. "Possessive boyfriend, then?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Big time."

* * *

"Did they have to make the damn invitational in the dead of winter?" Max chattered as the Bladebreakers arrived in Russia. "I appreciate the fact that this is their home… but it's freezing!"

Hilary laughed at Max's face. "Don't worry, Maxie. And stop scowling otherwise the cold will freeze your face like that permanently! Then we'll be forced to deal with another grumpy looking Kai." He made another face. "Och!" Hilary said, "it's already beginning to become permanent!" Aya grinned as well and tossed Max a coat.

"Max, you've been to Russia before. Don't you know that if you get off the plane without a coat, you might never make it to the luggage terminal?" she teased.

True to her words, Aya and Hilary became fast friends, and Hilary was more than happy to be Aya's charge. The two girls could often be found laughing together or silently spending an afternoon in the comfort of each other's company. Tyson was originally less than thrilled with this arrangement, however.

"Why can't you be her charge?" he argued with Kai when Aya was first introduced to them. Kai had rolled his eyes, he probably should have anticipated all the stupid questions, but before he could shoot another retort at Tyson, Aya stepped in.

"Because I can't afford getting close to any of the Bladebreakers," she explained. "If BioVolt feels that I am important enough to any of you, they could easily kidnap me and use me as leverage against the team. If I'm with Hiliary, it won't matter as much, and you guys are safe." She looked at Tyson, who still looked unhappy. "All right. I solemnly swear to keep Hilary safe no matter what the consequences."

Tyson sighed. Hilary squeezed his hand reassuringly and said, "You've never had to worry about me before. And now there's two of us to keep a look out on you guys. We'll be fine." His eyes had softened and agreed. "Deal." And that was the end of that.

Kai had a silent respect for her, Hilary loved her, Tyson tolerated her, Max was kind to her, Ray was polite to her and Kenny adored her. Well, adored her knowledge of beyblades to be exact. There was very little that she did not know, and she often helped Kenny interpret his computer data about the Bladebreaker's blades.

She was after all, a BioVolt scientist. That's how she was raised. Kai was surprised just how many BioVolt files were online. He expected them to be under some heavily guarded chest. But if anyone even knew these files existed, it had to be her.

The team had arrived in Russia a few weeks early to get themselves used to the conditions, to get themselves acquainted with their surroundings, and because most teams would be attending the Pre-Invitational ball the week before the tournament, to meet old friends, make new ones, and makes sure everyone knew who Aya was even before the beybattles began. Aya had told Kai which hotel to book rooms in, she knew which hotels BioVolt had a close eye on, and she wanted to avoid those places at all costs.

One thing did bother him about that. She had added, "But I doubt they have enough staff to cover all the hotels they want to. Still, we can't be too careful. Besides, all the ones I chose all have nice courtyards where you can practice. So don't go lax on your team."

Was there ever a time when she wasn't aware of BioVolt's activities? Just how long had she been watching?

She was a child genius, Kai reminded himself. She's extremely sharp. This shouldn't surprise you at all.

She also knew too much. BioVolt would kill her if she slipped. Bryan would have to kill her if it turned out that her timing was even a little off. If her calculations held only one mistake. If she took one too many risks.

If Boris ever knew she survived.

That's how Boris worked. That's how BioVolt always worked. BioVolt ran in her veins.

Could she really kill that monster without killing the Demolition boys?

Kai knew that BioVolt wasn't afraid of committing murder. What frightened him more was that Aya didn't seem to be afraid either.

Aya Miyamoto wasn't afraid to kill any one who stood in her way. To kill BioVolt would mean to avenge herself. And every single person who wasn't strong enough to avenge themselves.

Kai included.

Kai had really deluded himself in thinking she hadn't changed. The two really had more in common than he thought. She knew it, but she didn't care to tell him, of course.

Aya knew his style had changed over the years. He wielded Dranzer as if it were a dangerous weapon (which it was), and the look in his eye when he did launch his beyblade spoke of pain.

They were no assassins, but the children of BioVolt were trained to be familiar with death. They did live a living one.

She, on top of her prior BioVolt training and experience, was gifted and cursed with abilities that would probably make his head spin. And she was going to put them to good use, even if it killed her.

Aya wasn't cold-hearted, but there was one person she would love to send to the bottom of hell to given the chance. Boris. And she knew she would see him at the tournament. Why she had ever feared this man, or even listened to him, she'd never forgive herself for.

But that didn't mean she had to forgive him for any of his crimes. Or forget them. That would be a sin.

Aya flipped her lavender ponytail onto her back. _I'm back,_ she told the gray sky silently. She turned and saw Kai watching her.

"Ready to go?" he questioned. She nodded and fell in line behind Hilary.

The rest of team grinned and said in unison, "Let's go!" Armed with their luggage, the Bladebreakers turned to find a cab to take to their hotel.

Kai stopped when he saw a limo outside of the terminal. Waiting, it seemed, for him and his team. The driver, he recognized, was from BioVolt.

He stole a glance at Aya. Her face was placid, and she didn't even flinch. Damn her and her omnipotent attitude.

"Master Kai," the driver bowed, "Master Boris would like to see you and your team now. Won't you accept?"

_No,_ thought Kai, _I wouldn't._

But he couldn't say that. Boris had been counting on that, and he knew it.

"All right," Kai said coldly, "For now. But any abnormalities during the trip, and you can be sure that you won't be any condition to tell your master what happened."

He only looked at the driver when answering.

The rest of the Bladebreakers stared at Kai. Hilary said softly, "I'll call a cab for our things. I'll be right back." She turned and left, with Tyson following her. The others got into the limo. Tyson and Hilary raced back in a few minutes.

As the automobile pulled away from the airport, Aya exchanged a glance with Kai before looking out her window.

* * *

Tala unhappily followed Boris to the entrance way of BioVolt. "… And my boy, it will be brilliant! Showing Kai Hiwatari that I got the better portion of the will!" he howled with laughter. "Riches? How much richer I shall be with their bitbeasts!"

_And on, and on… _Tala repressed a sigh. Why Boris chose him to help welcome the Bladebreakers was a mystery to him. He couldn't say he was very happy about his role.

Kai and Tala had grown up together, and he knew that Kai would hate him for going along with this entire thing. He just couldn't help himself. BioVolt was the only thing he really had in the world, and if he lost his team, where would he be?

Thank god Ian, Spencer and Bryan didn't hate him. At least he hoped so. It was hard to think that when was he was so busy hating himself… for betraying himself.

He hated how he envied Kai for joining the Bladebreakers. That could have just as easily been him, right?

_No, no you couldn't. The rest of the team would have never forgiven you. Kai could afford to betray—they unleashed Black Dranzer onto him. If he stayed any longer, he would have died._

At least they didn't try to kill him by giving him Wolborg. His bitbeast was his best friend. And besides, giving him cyborg qualities did seem to be enough for Boris.

Obviously, there were days when Tala despised being part cyborg. Today just happened to be one of them.

"They're here!" Boris shrieked with almost inhumane glee. As the Bladebreakers walked in, Boris' usually immovable face was glazed over with an unearthly smile. Tala felt a touch of fear. He had never seen Boris so excited in his life.

Kai shuffled in first, glaring at Boris. Tala had never seen him so furious at anyone before. He kind of wished he could have afforded the luxury of glaring at Boris as well. He and the other Boys would probably reduce the man to ash if they could.

"Welcome Bladebreakers!" Boris cackled. "Come in! Do take a look around at the new and improved BioVolt!" He threw his hands up in a sloppy fashion. "Come and meet your hosts! Tala, I trust you remember these people well?"

Tala acknowledged Kai with a small nod, which Kai returned. He really didn't dare say anything to the Bladebreakers. Boris continued, "Ah, but it seems we are missing one from our group? Miss Tachibana, where is your friend, Miss Miyamoto? Tala and I were looking forward to meeting a newcomer to the BioVolt facility!"

Hilary quietly regarded him while answering. "Outside. Aya was rather impressed with the walls of BioVolt, so she's taking time to study the architecture of this building. They looked like pieces of art she had seen in Paris, she said. She told us to go ahead of her."

Boris frowned. "Well, that will certainly not do! I must meet her as well! Tala!" he snapped at his second-in-command, "Go find the girl."

The redhead looked confused but did not question the order. "Did she say which building she was going to take a look at, Miss Tachibana?" he politely questioned Hilary.

"Oh she's right outside. I don't think she moved." Tala nodded and bowed out.

Kai looked at Boris coldly. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked icily.

"A quick tour, Kai, surely you do not object? I wanted you to see the improvements we've been making since your grandfather left BioVolt in my hands."

"We're not interested, Boris. We had no desire to see you again. Forever, if I could help it."

The man smiled again. "Ah, but I think you will be. At least pretend to be cordial, my boy, at least before your bitbeasts become a part of my collection."

"Go to hell," Tyson cut off his captain before Kai could respond, glaring at the pale man.

"Ah, temper, temper."

Kai watched Tala walk out of the complex with some apprehension. He knew that Tala probably wouldn't do anything to Aya… but how would she react to seeing one of their old friends again?

Or worse, what would happen when she saw Bryan?

_Whatever happens_, Kai thought, _she better play it safe…we're in their territory now._

_On their grounds._


	7. Whisper in My Ear

Update. Huzzah.

* * *

Chapter Seven- Whisper in My Ear

Tala stepped into the cold snow. _And I thought Russians were the only ones crazy enough to venture out in this weather. Well, maybe not crazy, but it is rather nice. _

Tala had always loved the cold tundra of Russia, but was never quite sure why. It probably had something to do with his the spirit of his bitbeast, Wolborg. The wolf and its owner were always more comfortable when a blizzard was raging outside.

He might have been stretching the truth about Russians enjoying the cold weather, however. Ian shot murderous glares at him, particularly in the morning, when the shorter boy clearly did not have any desire to move from his warm bed.

If Ian, who was trained to take the cold, hated it, then this mere girl was sure to freeze to death. True, he hadn't seen any pictures of Miss Aya Miyamoto, but unless she was the size of a killer whale, this wasn't exactly comfortable weather.

He smirked to himself. _That's what happens when tourists stop to admire BioVolt, _he thought grimly. He spotted a lonely figure on the side of the building. He could she her hair blowing in the wind, her figure bundled up in layers of clothes. He watched as she removed one of her gloves to reach out and touch the building, as if it was made from rare stones she had never seen before.

"Hello, Miss Miyamoto," he said carelessly, folding his hands behind him, and walking up to her. "How do you like this work of art?"

She turned. He caught his breath. Her long lavender hair was put up elegantly in a bun, and he noted the sparkling gaiety that was reflected in dark, violet orbs that were slightly magnified by the gold-rimmed glasses she wore. A velvet purple coat and long skirt hugged her slim figure, matching her body exactly. Her delicate lips were upturned in a small smile that told him that she expected him to come for her.

She was utterly lovely; he had never seen a more vivid portrayal of beauty in his life. Yet, oddly, he felt as though he knew her… through a memory.

"Aya, please." She bowed her head gently. "You must be one of our hosts."

"Tala Valkov, Miss Aya. What is your pleasure?" His eyes sparkled with as much charm as he could muster. Though his days at BioVolt had been extremely exhausting, he could afford to friendly to a stranger—particularly if Boris wasn't around.

This fact wasn't lost on Aya. She knew better than anyone else that he could be perfectly sweet if he wanted to be—whether he was sincere or not depended heavily on the person. Judging by the dark rings around his eyes, the disarray his clothes were in, and the weary but happy smile he offered her, she guessed that he was too tired to fake sincerity, and really did want to be friendly. Boris must be working them to the bone; even while they were at BioVolt, Tala was the one least likely to show any sign of weakness. But then again, she might just be getting sharper.

Highly doubtful.

She smiled, and then turned back to the walls. Her finely delicate hands reached out and again touched the rough surface of limestone. "I admire your building," she replied, staring at the sharp angles of the structure. "You're quite right. It's a wonderful work of art. The straight lines… it's beautiful."

"If you think that's beautiful, you should see how it looks from the inside," a voice Tala recognized suggested.

Tala whipped around. "Bryan? What are you doing out here?"

His teammate was walking up to them, making deep tracks in the snow that came from the nearby forest. It was a habit of his to explore the grounds when he wasn't in training.

It wasn't that BioVolt was a lush green landscape, but Bryan did feel connected to the icy tundra. The cold didn't bother him at all; he liked to think of it as a world only he had access to and the only world that truly belonged to him.

That did change once he saw Aya and Tala outside of the building. When he saw Aya, he didn't know why, but he knew she belonged in this world.

It was probably in the way she held herself.

Bryan didn't take his eyes off Aya. "Oh, you know me. I wanted to take a stroll around the grounds to see if our company has arrived," he explained nonchalantly. Aya looked back at the silver-headed male steadily. Tala uneasily glanced at his friend, who seemed to be in a battle of wills with the newcomer.

"Miss Miyamoto? May I present Bryan Kuznetsov? And Bryan, this is Miss Aya Miyamoto." Aya's unwavering look never left Bryan's. Momentarily, Bryan dropped his emerald gaze, and turned to Tala.

"So, going back to headquarters?" Bryan asked casually, as if nothing happened.

Tala nodded. "Of course. But Miss Miyamoto," he replied, turning to her, "I must ask you to come with me."

She frowned just a little, which wasn't surprising to Tala, it was a strange request. "But why? I'm not intruding on anyone's property."

"Yes, but this is BioVolt property, and we wouldn't want you to get hurt here. It is our way of being concerned." Tala smoothly explained.

The way she looked at him made him squirm slightly.

Bryan stepped before her. "Tala, you wouldn't mind if I escorted Miss Miyamoto back myself, would you?" Tala, stared at him, startled.

"Why, no… but…"

Bryan turned and offered his arm to Aya. "Good. We'll just take a short walk around the area. She'll be with me, so it's alright. It's safe."

"That's not the point—" Tala hissed before Bryan cut him off.

"It's the only one that matters. Miss Miyamoto?"

The only hint of a smile she gave him was in her eyes. "Certainly." They walked off together.

Tala was glaring daggers at the back of Bryan's head, hoping at least one of them would stab the idiot and cause him to bleed. He was going to get in so much trouble for this, something the redhead didn't need.

_Then again,_ he thought wryly, _Bryan doesn't need a babysitter. If he does, the Bladebreaker girl should be capable of pacifying him._

He would have laughed out loud if a sudden idea hadn't popped into his mind. _Shit, if Boris ever found out that Bryan was interested in her…_

"Be back in ten minutes, Bryan, or I'll drag you both back myself. No exceptions." Bryan gave him a wave, indicating that he had heard, but by no means was taking his friend's sharp voice seriously.

Aya snuck a look back at Tala before chuckling. "You should at least look concerned."

"You must forgive our team captain. He isn't usually this flustered," Bryan began to direct her in another direction.

"Of course I forgive him. I don't blame him either; you did seem to startle him though. Perhaps he did not notice you walking near that patch of trees just a few feet away?"

Bryan frowned. _How was it that she noticed me? I thought her attention was on Tala…_

Aya laughed at the expression on his face. "Or would have preferred not to have been noticed at all, Mr. Kuznetsov?" Bryan studied her. There was no malice in her laughter, or in her eyes. Her eyes reminded him of a winter morning, the way the snow reflected the sun's rays in the cool air. Though they were a deep violet, there seemed to be an undying energy erupting from within her.

_She reminds me of… _

Bryan shook his head. _Not now, _he thought irritably. _I don't want to remember her now._

"Mr. Kuznetsov?" Aya's voice had an edge of concern to it.

Bryan's eyes met hers again. "It's nothing. Please, won't you oblige me by calling me Bryan?" He smiled charmingly. "I could not possibly burden such a pretty young girl to say such a hard Russian name so often." He paused. "Though, I must say, you're not having much trouble with it. Have you been in Russia before, Miss Miyamoto?"

Aya smiled back at the Demolition Boy. "Oh, yes, Bryan. And please, wouldn't you favor me by calling me Aya?"

_Such a beautiful smile. _"Why, of course, Aya."

She noticed that he had lead her to the edge of the complex, right up to a gate where a small cluster of trees lay.

"Look," he murmured, pointing at something within the woods.

A doe with glossy fur and bright eyes had lifted her head in curiosity at the two humans, studying them without fear.

"I feel like I'm a zoo," he said lightly. "Can't even inspire fear anymore in anyone much less animals. I'm a failure as a Demolition Boy." The bitterness was evident in his voice. "That's what they told me. They told me that I'm lucky. They told me I deserved everything. But I didn't get anything."

He didn't notice that she didn't ask who "they" were, which he would have if he was a tad more attentive.

They watched for a bit before he spoke again. "Aya, what do you think she's thinking? The doe, I mean. What does she think when she's watching me?"

Aya had detached herself from his arm and stood there, studying the doe, her small hands grasping on the fence. He couldn't see her face, and her body gave no indication of her thoughts or feelings.

She said softly, "She thinks that there's always a right time to learn to fly."

He said just as softly, "What if I already know how?"

"But was it the right time?"

He shrugged. "Probably not. I don't think there was ever a right time." He turned back to her. "But, what I do think is that we should try to catch up with your group. I would be an awful host if I let them worry about you. Many things can happen to people around BioVolt properties." His eyes darkened, momentarily remembering his own childhood.

He felt her hand curl around his arm a little tighter. "Yes Bryan."

Feeling strangely reassured, Bryan silently led her back to the complex.

He was so comfortable with her, he didn't realize that she was talking in riddles and that he completely understood them—only underscoring that she understood him better than he knew.

* * *

"Aaah, that's so much better," Hilary breathed, rubbing her cheeks which were raw from the cold. They had arrived in their hotel rooms after making a quick exit from BioVolt with the excuse that their luggage needed to be checked in. Boris probably didn't buy it, but none of the Bladebreakers cared to make up a more feasible excuse.

"This is nice," Max agreed, nodding. "I get to claim the first bed!" The blond raced for his, Kenny, and Tyson's room. Kai was sharing a room with Ray, while Aya and Hilary were roommates. None of them really cared; they knew it was only temporary, and that they'd probably be doing a lot of room switching in the next few days.

Hilary sighed and followed Max in the room. "I should help Tyson unpack again…"

Ray grinned, "Once again, so hopeless without you." She poked her head out and stuck her tongue at him. "Please don't make him sound stupid because he isn't."

"That's what you think."

Tyson yelled, "I heard that Ray!"

"Well, at least we know that he isn't deaf," the neko-jin laughed.

Kai shot a look at Aya and shoved her into her room, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be there in a minute, Ray. I have to talk to this girl first."

Aya turned on her lights and tossed her rather small suitcase on her bed. She sat on the corner of the comforter and placed her hands on either side of her, and said with deliberate quietness, "Yes, Kai?"

"Nothing happened out there, did it?"

She smiled, for the lack of any emotion in his voice was a sign of worry. "No. I only met Tala and Bryan."

He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "I know," he said, "I saw Bryan leading you in. Tala came in a few minutes later, looking for the both of you, which didn't make Boris too happy."

"Yeah, I noticed. But since when have you cared about what Boris was feeling?"

He blew out a breath he didn't hadn't realized he had been holding. He scowled when he saw her smile—it told him that she saw it for what it was: another sign of worry.

"I already told you that you didn't need to worry about me. I can handle whatever they throw at me. Just worry about what's in store for you, because, hell, you know that it's going to huge." Aya pulled her hair out of her ponytail and shook it out, becoming comfortable in her room.

"You still didn't have to worry the fuck out of me. Boris already tries his best to make me irritated."

She stopped moving for an instant. Great. That just scared him even more. Would this girl ever stop making him feel on edge?

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't think that'd you'd worry all that much. Bry and Tala were with me, and they couldn't hurt me."

He lifted his eyebrow, and she quickly added, "Well, not physically anyway. And Tala couldn't hurt me if he tried."

"That's the thing," he muttered, "Bryan doesn't need to try, does he?"

She shrugged. "Probably not."

"You're in dangerous territory," he frowned. "Aya, is it really necessary to do all of this? It's only a matter of time before the proper authorities get Boris for some crime. Take what you have to Mr. Dickenson. He'll help you."

"I don't need help. And yes, this is necessary. BioVolt has survived all these years, almost untouched by any sort of scandal, despite all their crimes. I know them all Kai, even if you don't. BioVolt will not collapse unless someone initiates its demise. I have to do this—it's the last step until total freedom, but it is completely necessary."

"I know this is pointless to say, but you do know that if you make one mistake, that might mean the end for us all?"

She stared at him, wonder filling her eyes, as if she had never considered this possibility before. "You think…" she started to say, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips… Then the unthinkable happened. She burst out laughing.

He stood there, shocked. She was amused by all of this. She really was unafraid of what could happen to her, to them, to Bryan, to every single blader here if she failed.

"I don't think so, but if you're really that worried, I can assure you that I won't make a mistake." She folded her arms as well and looked at him expectantly.

"Nessie," he said softly, "What is it that you're fighting for? It can't be just revenge if the wounds go this deep."

She lay back on the bed so it was hard to see her face. "For years, you know it's been extremely difficult to prove any crimes BioVolt has committed. Even now, nobody can prove the rumors. Why? No witnesses, no evidence, nothing. Kai," she said suddenly, "why didn't you go after them?"

"It's my grandfather. It was much easier, and less painful to pretend he didn't exist." He shifted a little. He didn't care for where the conversation was heading.

"But what about justice? What about the fact that your friends are there?"

"What about you? You never gave us a hint that you were alive!"

"That's why I have to do this. I'm going back for them," she said dispassionately. "It took nine years, but I'm ready to retrieve them."

The silence was heavy.

Aya finally spoke. "Kai, what I saw at BioVolt, none of you should ever care to know about."

"You were only the science team. What did he want with you guys?"

She sat up.

And for the first time, Kai began to understand why she seemed so fully capable of destroying BioVolt.

Power irradiated from her, as if she was its source. Her lavender hair was loose and free, giving her a look of wilderness and savagery he had never seen behind her cool exterior. But what shocked him most were her eyes.

They burned with electricity and fire, as if she could kill with a mere glance and knew it. The full power of her glare was enough to make her intimidating, and he realized that she had to have that kind of strength if she was to ever make it on her own for so long.

He realized that Aya Miyamoto, or Nessie, whichever you prefer, wasn't a mere product of BioVolt training. She wasn't only a child genius. She wasn't just an avenger to take down those who took away what she treasured most.

She was a woman who needed to end what started almost a decade earlier—a cycle, he realized that probably started with her.

"What he wanted, and what he's going to get, Mr. Hiwatari, are two very different things," she replied, the eyes still glowing with power. "I don't think your grandfather completely understood, or knew what was going on."

"He didn't. Well, to some extent. Why do you think he left BioVolt to Boris, rather than give it to me? I think he knew I was going to kill it the moment it came into my hands."

She narrowed her eyes. "If he knew that much, he surely knew the reason why. Voltaire, as much as I don't like to curse the dead, probably wouldn't have done a thing to save you, when you under the control of Black Dranzer."

"Yeah," he agreed with a slight smile. "He probably would have left me for dead. Just like Boris."

She pulled her knees under her chin and muttered, "They would have. They did it to me. They didn't even bother to try to find me. You and the guys were the only ones who tried to look through the rubble, as much as they tried to prevent you from doing it. Yes, I was watching you even from that moment. But they didn't care."

He looked up at the ceiling for a moment. He had guessed she was watching them back them. "I know. I know exactly what it feels like."

He turned to leave her room, but stopped abruptly at the door. "I'm going back for them with you," he said, looking back at her. "We'll bring them back, together. Bryan probably needs you now more than ever. We need to kill BioVolt. It's only right."

"No, Kai, that's justice." She smiled sadly. "And I thought you'd think so."


End file.
